


Not as bad as it looks (but it is)

by YuukiRita



Series: Miles Morales Into the Noir univerce [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Come on he saw 2 murders in 24 hours, Drama, Fluff, Fun, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Miles Morales as PTSD, Miles morales know first aid since his mom is a nurce and all, Noir Is Peter Benjamin Parker s nikname, Noir is a bit scary, Noir is edgy, Peter Benjamin Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Benjamin Parker is a good bro, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiRita/pseuds/YuukiRita
Summary: Miles is suck into Noir's colorless dimention, Shenanigans Follows.Tank Lord for giving us Miles Morales.





	1. Its raining men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapis01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/gifts).



> I am not a english speaker,  
> please forgive my Canadian butt for any grammar errors,  
> Feel free to point them out to my Dislecxic eyes in the comments,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles fall into Noirs World  
> shenanigans issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a english speaker  
> forgime my canadian but for any errors  
> fell free to point them out to my dixlecic eyes in the coments

Peter was sitting on the grey bathroom floor, mask and shirt of, stitching himself as best he could. He just got into a pretty bad fight, beaten up some Nazis, got shot in the side, almost dying of blood loss, the usual. But it did not mean it was not painful.  
Finished and frankly exhausted, he got up and went to his couch when…  
BAM  
Oh My Wind.  
In an instant, Peter’s night went from eternal brooding to WHAT THE SHEEZ MILES?!  
Before him was a seemingly unconscious Miles Morales, out of uniform whom just fell of a PORTAL IN HIS CEILIN- and yep the portal is gone now.  
-Miles!  
Peter’s tiredness completely faded away as he went by his friend’s side, mind full of concerns. He exhale, relieved at the fell of Miles’s slow but constant pulse. HIS FRIEND’S ALIVE! Miles did not have any visible injuries, so the poor boy probably just pass-out because of the inter-dimensional travel.  
The gray vigilante moved the colorful boy to the couch, but not without a wince as his side burned with new agony. Peter collapsed beside the small boy, letting infinite darkness take away his pain.  
\------------------------------  
Miles slowly opened his eyes, he immediately registered 3 things.  
1-He did not know where he was  
2-He was NOT in his super suit  
3-There is someone asleep right beside him that he did not recognize  
The man had small harry potter glasses, was shirtless and LITERALY fifteen shades of gray. The spider-boy tried to remember how he got here, last thing he remembered was:  
You’re the sunflower  
Walking down the street, listening to his favorite song, Miles was coming back from a street art session. Bag full of spray-paint cans, a head full of shapes and music notes following his heart beat. A rare and very welcome anxiety-free day it was. Until of course a portal opened beneath his feet, making him fall very fast and very deep into the web of reality. Then blank.

So he was in an alternate dimension. Judging by the unsettling lack of colors, Miles assume he was in Spider-Man Noir’s dimension. But where was Noir? Looking again at the sleeping man, he felt a little thug from his spider-sense. He was like him. Was that Noir? The older spider had a face?  
At that taught, the maybe stranger woke up in a strong… growl? Was he injured?  
-Hem… Peter…? Noir...?  
The man looked Miles right in the eyes, revelling vibrant gray eyes that would give you chills. A nervous smirk crossed Milles face as he began doubting his reasoning. He was with a complete spider stranger in a different reality.  
-M-Miles… yea it’s me. You all right?  
It was Noir!!! YES! REVIEF!!!  
Noir began sitting up, but fall back whit a shriek that made Miles’s heart skipped a beat. Noir’s side was a bright red, bloody red, a lot of bloody red. A floppy made bandage was covering a pretty worrying wound. Miles Immediately stood up, looked around for his backpack then reached for his customised mom style first aid kit.  
‘’You never know what can happen, mijo’’  
In that thing Miles had the resource from treating any infection to stitching a decapitated finger, but tanks to his mom he had the knowledge for much worse. Grasias mami, you never know went you have to stop your inter-dimensional friend from bleeding out, indeed. Miles mind was now fully focussed on the wound.  
-Hey Noir! Happy to see you have a face, but right now I want you to tell me all about how you got that wound wile I fit it, okay?  
The nurse boy had to keep the man talking.  
-Do you know how to fix this?  
-Yes, now please do tell.  
Miles, removing the bandages, evaluated that the wound was thankfully not infected. He cleaned it up and sterilized the wound earning a hiss from the older spider. Miles then proceed to make butterfly stitches and finished bandaging.  
-DONE!  
Stressful situation over, he can relax. Who am I kidding? He is still in another dimension, with no way of getting home, stuck in a 1933 full of Nazis, racism and homophobes. Miles is expecting a panic attack soon. Wonderful.


	2. Stay grounded, kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noir is ok now  
> Miles... not so much  
> but  
> FLUFF 
> 
>  
> 
> or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Canadian  
> I want them to have fun!  
> why am I doign this?!  
> Im oh so sorry my babyes

After Miles’s chirurgical intervention, our two spiders began to talk serious. It was more Miles rambling to himself and Noir trying to fight of sleep, but well.

-…and now I’m stuck in 1933, nothing against you Noir, really it’s just a very racist period, and like I’m black. Thought maybe you did not know that… are you color blind? You live in a colorless world but those it make you colorblind?

At this point the little spider was passing on the selling.

-My parents knew a girl who was colorblind, they said- Ho Dios. My parents! They are going to be so worried. I don’t even know if I’m going back-

Noir abruptly stopped Miles.

-When! When, we will send you back.

There was a small silence, it was not awkward but it felt way longer than it actually was.

_Help him!_

-Kid, I can see you are way above your normal stress level. Get down here.

Noir then manage to take Miles in a tight embrace, calming the youngling instantly.

-Calm down. Look outside: It is still night. You’re exhausted. ...And so am I.  So, now, we are going to get some rest and not wake up until sunrise. Then we will figure out a way to get you home, capiche?

Miles simply nodded and nuzzled his head into Noir’s neck. Already falling asleep.

-And don’t walk on a guys ceiling, it is just rude.

Miles let a small snicker escape his lips before he embrace a sweet oblivion.

Noir look at the sleeping teen, a small smile on his face.

_He's a good kid_

A small ball full of colours. In his monochrome home.

But his peace is cut off by dark toughs. This world **is** cruel, and it’s not the time to get soft. He must stay sharp. He can’t let this boy break down his walls.

Back at the collider, he told all the spider-people he loved them. What a ridiculous thing it was to say, even if it is the truth. It was nice to know he was not alone, but that does not change the fact that everyone he ever loved… die. And now that Miles was in his world, he could…

Noir is just going to have to push Miles out. He must. For his and the boy’s safety. Even if it hurts hell find a way.

_Dont tink this way._

I have to

* * *

 

Noir woke up first, strangely. He felt like his wound was history, the perks of accelerate healing. Miles was still in a deep peaceful slumber; Noir would actually fell bad to wake him up if he cared.

_You just cuddled with him all night, now you want to convince yourself you don’t care for him? Parker, that just sad._

Shut up back of my mind! 

So without any remorse, nope **none** , Noir gently shacked up Miles shoulder making the boy grumble.

-Wut…

-Morales, the sun is up. It is time to find a way to send you to your own dimension.

They both get up and wake completely up.

_Calling him by his last name, great way to make distance between you two, he is totally not going to notice since you never called him that before. No problem. Stupid._

Stop I am doing this for his safety. 

-Ok what is the plan?

_Don’t you dare, I know what you are thinking! don’t! You will regret it._

-You stay here, while I go investigate.

_He’s going to ask why…_

-ok… Why?

_STOP!_

-Because you are black and I don’t want to be seen with you, especially without your mask.

It dropped like a silent ice bomb. They were looking in each other’s eyes, until Miles looked away and noir went to put on his suit.

Miles expression at that moment was… sad. He lost some of his colors or maybe he just did not want to show them anymore. Noir did not want to say it, but he said it and its felt wrong, oh so **_so wrong_**. But he had to, to protect Miles from the Parker curse.

_YOU STUPID TWAT, YOU BROKE HIS HEART. HE IS GOING TO HATE YOU NOW. IS IT REALLY WORT IT?!?!_

If he survives, then yes. But I won’t forgive myself if I don’t even try to fight the damn curse. 

_…_

Noir opens the window ready to jump, he looks at miles only to meet his back.

- **Stray here** , Morales.

And he jumps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE  
> *Wigles arms around*  
> Muahahahaha  
> *Yuuki is now swimign in snow*  
> *just kidign they past out of exauxion*


	3. That wont work im afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles knows somthign is wrong.  
> And he will get to the bottom of it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its gettign beter and worse 
> 
> at least I dont have sleep deprivation for this one

Miles was completing the floor as Noir jumped out the window. He waited there, not moving a muscle. Then jumped.

-What the actual chesses.

Noir just told him he did not want to be seen with him?! What was that?

_‘’Because you are black and I don’t want to be seen with you, especially without your mask’’_

What a sentence. It sounded so… artificial. Miles had been confronted to plenty of mean comments in his life, and that was not it. That sounded like someone trying to say something racist and failing or bad writhing.

Miles knew Noir; he would not say things like that. And calling him Morales? Something was definitely wrong.

So against better judgement, he, without his suit, jumped out the window to follow Noir’s trail. The young spider had always his web shouter’s whit him (an advice from P.B Parker).

The world around him was much grayer than he thought it would be, it was quite unsettling to see the sky not blue. But the people, they not only seem gray: they felt gray. Must be the Great Depression. Miles then continue his route.

* * *

 

Noir was on a rooftop, searching for his Intel when he heard a suspiciously familiar _‘’twip’’_ by his left. Then an even more familiar figure was standing at his side: arm crossed and frowned eyebrows.

-Noir! What was that back there? That’s not you.

Caught off guard, by the sudden apparition of, ~~not his~~ beloved friend Miles, he could not respond. He was thinking miles an hour.

_Tell. Him. The. Truth!_

NO! 

_What’s the point if he already knows something’s is wrong?! He could-_

That would only put him in danger. 

Miles was now waiving a hand at his face snapping him out of his dilemma, but still not quite ready to put up his filter.

-I don’t want you to die.

Silence… Why did he have to always say the stupidest things? Especially in moments where he needed to keep up his act the most.

* * *

 

That surprised Miles even more.

-I don’t want you to die too?

Miles was now very worried about his friend, was he sick? Did he have a concussion he did not know about? The boy put a hand on Noir’s head, he had his mask on, and so he couldn’t tell if he had a fever. But the man considerately flinched away at the contact, but not of pain.

Something was **_off._**

The night before they cuddle and now no contact at all?

 

-Noir? Are you felling alight?

Noir now standing looked pretty intimidating, it was the first time the two stood like that and the Spider-Man Noir was very tall compared to Miles. He felt very small at that moment and he took a few steps back.

His spider-sense did not warn him of any danger, the young doubt Noir would actually hurt him but right now Noir was scary. Better safe than sorry.

Did not help that even with the mask on Noir looked _angry._

-I told you not to move. Go back.

-I decided to come anyway because you’re off and act weird. I’m staying.

Miles was not very confident but he was more worried for his friend than anything. Noir stood there, looming over Miles, dark and silent.

-Noir, you scare me right now.

His friend just stared down at him. They were friends right?

 

Miles took another step back.

 

**-Good.**

 

000

They were back at the apartment now. When Noir understood Miles would not go back, he just picked the boy up and swung back home.

Miles really believed something bad was going to happened, he freaked out.

Noir was just staring at him. Not talking, not moving but staring. It was unnerving. Something was definitely wrong, did he do something wrong? Thinking of it, no… except maybe existing. But Miles did not believe his (maybe) friend was racist.

He had to take action or it would be like that for eternity. Miles stood up, gathering his courage and breathed deeply. Ready to confront Noir.

-Noir! Tell me what it up! You are not yourself and intimidation is not going to stop me from helping you!

Great, Miles. Direct. Clear. This is going good. Keep eye contact. Keep eye contact.

Noir seemed to have a inter struggle, though hard to tell with his mask on. And then he broke.

-Miles… I- You. How to put this…

Then the man was pacing before Miles. Came to a stop, turn toward the boy, take his hands, looking him in the eyes and said:

-I’m afraid to love you.

It was quite shocking; Noir’s voice was full of dread and sadness, he was so sincere and afraid.

-why?

Miles’s voice was only a whisper.

-I’m cursed, everyone I ever loved died in my arm. I don’t want that to happen again. I- I can’t go through that again.

Noir looked so vulnerable. He wasn’t even looking at Miles anymore. Without any doubt, Miles lunched himself to hug Noir. Noir hesitated but hugged back.

-Sorry I treated you badly, I love you.

-I love you too.

They stood like that for an hour. In that time Noir cried warm tears. For all those death he never got to mourn.

0000

After that event, their friendship became even stronger. Noir was still terrified to lose Miles, but he knew the kid was a fighter and won’t let himself die for his friend’s sake.

Two days later, they hadn’t found a way to get Miles home when a Blue spider-man name Miguel came to Noir’s home. Apologising because it was his fault Miles fell here. Miguel traveled between dimensions a lot, and it caused a rip in the web of reality.

For their trouble, Miguel gave an inter-dimensional watch to both of them. Now they could travel in between dimensions no problem. Miles said his goodbye to Noir, promising he’ll come back and inviting Noir to hang out with him someday.

The end

For now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not over  
> ITS NEVER OVER
> 
> -Love and cupcakes


End file.
